Broken Hearts
by KawaiiBerry-chan
Summary: Ichigo is some big shot businessman. His ex-best friend is a teacher at the high school that his sisters attend. Their paths cross after 5 years apart, and problems arrive with the reason their relationship ended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you Tiana Misoro for the original idea. I appreciate your help in the matter. Thank you Faery's Delight for pushing me to finish this in your own subtle way. Couldn't do it without ya! Okay, so I didn't like how the original came out, I'm sorry for all of you that liked it, but I'm changing the story around a bit. Tell me what you think, the original Story will be taken down tomorrow.

**Summary: **Ichigo is some big shot businessman. His ex-best friend is a teacher at the high school that his sisters attend. Their paths cross after 5 years apart, and problems arrive with the reason their relationship ended.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach in any way. I'll leave it to Tite Kubo to come up with things for the Bleach series.

_**

* * *

Chapter 1: You've Returned?**_

"A'ight, I want all of ya ta read Act 3 Scene 1 of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ before we get back on Monday. I want Mercutio, Romeo, Benvolio, Tybalt, Cit. 1, Lady Capulet, Prince Escalus, and Lord Montague to have their parts read and memorized by the time ya git ta my class after the break. Now git outta 'ere, I don' wanna see yer faces fer the next two weeks." Students groaned as the pale English teacher dismissed them all, grabbing their books and shoving them into their handbags before heading to their final class of the day. Two students stayed behind, both of them girls. Twins, to be exact.

"Ne, Karin-chan, isn't that Shiro-san?" the blond twin asked, sliding her bag over her shoulder. Her black-haired sister rolled her eyes, tossing her bag over her own shoulders before casually walking out of the classroom.

"It doesn't matter, Yuzu. It doesn't seem like he even remembers us. He's been our teacher for the past semester, and he doesn't react to seeing us." Yuzu nodded her head, passing by the desk as she continued to talk with her sister.

"I guess you're right," she mumbled, heading for the door. "Still, I don't know why he and Ichi-nii stop talking! One day they're fine, and the next; Nothing!" Shiro watched as the girls left, his eyes wide._ 'I knew they were his sisters, but does that mean he's back in town? Damnit, why do I feel so hopeful? He's a fuckin' fag! I... I shouldn't miss him like this...'_ He shook his head, replacing his shocked expression with one of bored indifference as the bell rang and his next class came pouring into the room.

**

* * *

-KI-**

Ichigo stared down at the papers in front of him, pictures spread out on the post-it board beside him as he signed and stamped approval to the documents that would go into his next magazine. Surprisingly, 'Cutter Moon' Magazine was very popular and requesting some very serious modeling, designs, interviews, etc. and whatnot. In all honesty, starting a magazine company wasn't on his list of to-dos after finishing the business sect of college. Having joined up with 'Quincy' fashion-department, run by an old 'frienemy' from high school, Ishida Uryu, and 'Sleeved White Snow' modeling academy, owned by his college friend, Kuchiki Rukia, 'Cutter Moon' Magazine made it big by the popularity of Rukia's brother, Byakuya, who was one of the most successful men in all of Tokyo, Japan. The raven-haired man owned and operated 'Senbonzakura Law and Rights'.

"Tadaima! Ichi-nii, we're home!" he heard Yuzu call from downstairs. He smiled, getting up from the chair he'd been sitting in for the past– he glanced at the clock. **4:07 pm** it read in bold red numbers –five and a half hours. He gave each sister a hug and stated a quiet 'Okaeri, welcome back' in each of their ears, making Yuzu giggle and Karin roll her eyes. "Ne, Ichi-nii, guess what!" Ichigo looked back at his sister with a raised eyebrow, having moved to the kitchen to make a quick after-school snack for them all.

"What's up, Yuz?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. He'd only been in town for a few days, showing up for his sisters' birthdays before he was scheduled to leave. "Something happen at school today?"

"Well, we kinda forgot to tell you that Shi–" Karin covered her sister's mouth, shaking her head.

"Shibata was being bullied again. Yuzu finally told those guys to go take a hike." she cut in, ignoring her sister's curious glance.

"But Karin-chan–"

"See ya Ichi-nii." With that, she dragged her sister away from the kitchen, scolding her low enough so that Ichigo couldn't hear them, but still send them a confused look. He shook his head, wondering what that was all about. His heart clenched when he thought about what his sister started to say._ 'Shi. That was his nickname for _him_ before that 'Incident'.'_ He sighed as he grabbed one of the sandwiches he made before heading back to his room upstairs.

He sat back down in his chair, scanning over his papers once more as he munched on the snack he made. He made a distressed noise as he pushed his chair away from his desk to get up and head to his bed. Ichigo sighed again as he flopped down on his green sheeted bed to stare at the ceiling. He still missed his bastard of a friend dearly, but knew that if he showed his face to the pale man ever again, he might get beaten to near death.

_**But then again, maybe if he died Shiro would forgive him enough to mourn. Highly unlikely, but he still wished that would be the case.**_

**

* * *

-SH-**

Shiro groaned as he threw his jacket on the back of his couch, startling his cat, Zangetsu, in the process. The black cat hissed at him, his blue eyes alive with a fire rarely seen in feline eyes. "Quiet, 'Getsu. I've got work ta do." he grumbled, retrieving the papers he needed from his suitcase as he spread them out in front of him on the coffee table. Zangetsu hopped into his lap, kneading his claws into his owner's gray slacks. Once he made himself comfortable, the feline laid his head down on his paws to watch the albino work. Not that he enjoyed watching his master groan at how stupid some of his students were.

After grading papers for a couple hours, Shiro looked up at the time, deciding that 8 o'clock at night was as good as any time to get something to eat. _'Question was,'_ he thought, _'homemade or take out?'_ Weighing his options, he stood up to check what was in the kitchen before he called that really good, and really _cheap_, Chinese food place. Seeing as he had absolutely _no_ food in his house whatsoever, Shiro picked up his cell phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. Chinese food every night didn't seem like a very healthy lifestyle, but having no parents to cook for him since he was 14 got him hooked on lo mein and rice for dinner.

Satisfied for now, he returned to grading horrendous papers his students didn't seem smart enough to do right. Few ever passed his class with anything higher than a C+. With that thought in mind, maybe he should go through his curriculum and see if anything really was too hard for his students to do. He paused what he was doing for no longer than a second before shaking his head with a smirk. Naw, it was too much fun watching the kids moan and groan at the thought of _more_ homework.

When his doorbell rang, Shiro was pretty much done with grading, only having his last two classes to grade before turning in for the night. He stood up, stretched, and headed over to his door, grabbing his wallet to pay the delivery boy. Opening the thin wood, he grabbed the two bags in the smaller boy's hands and handed him one thousand, five hundred yen* before slamming the door in his face, sitting down at his kitchen counter to eat.

Finishing the last of the papers wasn't hard at all. He was just lucky he only had a few incompetent students in his last two classes, a fact he is very proud of. Out of all his classes, his last two are better than his other four put together. He sighed at the thought of sleep, shedding his clothes as he kept his door open for Zangetsu to hop into bed with him during the night. He crawled into his black and red sheeted bed and slid under the covers, enjoying the cool feeling they gave him. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes, plummeting into his dreams.

**

* * *

-KI-**

_Ichigo stared up at the figure above him, his breath heaving and coming in small pants and gasps for air. White hair tickled his skin, soft to the touch despite looking so rough. Large calloused hands ran along his chest and arms, making his muscles twitch under the sensation. Golden hued eyes stared at him from between pale locks as a pink tongue swiped across equally pale lips._

"_It's been a while, ne Ichi?" a high baritone purred in his ears as Shiro pulled away from him for a moment, returning with what seemed to be a duffel bag. What it held, the orange-head had no clue. "'Ave ya been good while ya were 'way?" Shiro rumbled in his ear, making him shiver in anticipation._

"_Yesss!" he hissed, a groan bubbling up his throat when pale lips attached themselves to the tanned skin of his revealed neck. "Yes, please Shiro, please!" he whined, rolling his hips when Shiro's hand ran along his length. He groaned again, this time in disappointment, when the hand left him, trailing up his chest to the back of his neck._

"_Ya sure ya want it, King?" If asked, he would deny having his eyes roll back in pleasure at the old nickname, his pale companion's voice short-circuiting his thought process. His reply only consisted of a jerk of his hips and a low growl, bringing a smirk to his lips. "Words, King. I need ya ta speak words."_

_Ichigo growled low and long, rumbling in the back of his throat when he began to give in to his instincts of just attacking and dominating the stronger one of the two. Flipping their positions with practiced ease, he grabbed hold of his partner's zipper with his teeth, tugging on the metal until it gave way, black silk boxers still covering the pale skin he wished to touch. "Mah, mah Ichi-king. Slow down," the pale man purred in his ear before flipping them over again, "an' let me take the reigns ta'night." Again, a hand rubbed at his covered cock, going slightly farther as to pull his pants off his slim hips. He bucked into the hand trailing down his shaft again, teasing him into throwing his head back and moaning loudly, mouth wide enough for a gag to be placed and secured behind his head, too focused on the surging pleasure to notice his hands being cuffed to his bed posts, almost missing when his boxers slid off his skin, crying out when a warm, wet mouth engulfed his heated flesh, nearly passing out from the pleasure shooting up his spine. He would have blew his load right there–_

–If not for him waking up to his father's cries of love towards his sisters and pounding feet, his father obviously running up the stairs to surprise his only son. Groaning at the thought of facing his father with a hard-on was not something he wanted to do, thankful that he wasn't too far gone for thinking of his goat-faced father to get the blood pooling in his groin circulating through his body once more. He yawned and stretched his arms up, ducking out of the way once his father actually jumped at him. _'God that was close,'_ he thought to himself, grateful he'd learned that thinking of his father was a mood killer. Very helpful when his second head decided it liked something _very_ much.

"Must you always do this old man? I come home from Osaka and you still go and try to attack me! It's not gonna happen Goat-face! Stop trying!" he shouted, kicking his father in the face when he tried to pounce his 'unsuspecting' son once more. Grabbing a towel and a change of clothes, he made his way to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

_'This day is just going to get worse and worse, I can feel it.'

* * *

_

*1,500 yen is about $18.

_**Ending AN: **_WAH! IT'S SO SHORT! Yeah, I know. Shorter than anything else I've written, but then again this is the first time I've tried to make a deadline. I think I'm going to change the update times to every other week, and see if that goes well. I promise next chapter will be longer than this one, and as Faery's Delight has told me, you could kinda see this as a prologue. It's not, but still. I'm not so secure about this, it's been a while since I've written anything sexual, so I'm a bit rusty. I'll try my best with this, and let me know what you think of it. Sorry for any errors. Point 'em out as ya see 'em.

_Chapters are going to be like this:_  
**1. Chapter 1**  
**2. Chapter 2**  
**3. Chapter 3  
**ect.

**Press that button below. _Do it!_  
l  
V**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So this chapter is a bit longer, being two-or-so pages with 8.5 font size, which is like four pages with 12 font size. This is coming along smoothly, and I'm glad I actually made my deadline! Yay me!

**Summary: **Ichigo is some big shot businessman. His ex-best friend is a teacher at the high school that his sisters attend. Their paths cross after 5 years apart, and problems arrive with the reason their relationship ended.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach in any way. I'll leave it to Tite Kubo to come up with things for the Bleach series.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: I see you**_

_'This day is just going to get worse and worse, I can feel it.'_

And that morning in the shower, Ichigo's assumption was right. Just about everything that could go wrong, _did_. First, right after his shower, he realized he left both his clothes, _and_ towel in his bedroom. Then, after he had managed to get dressed without getting caught 'streaking' to his room, he stubbed his toe on the corner of his desk and sent all his carefully placed and organized papers for 'Cutter Moon Magazine' flying everywhere.

A few minutes after that, when he decided he was hungry enough to get something to eat, he dropped his bowl of cereal on the floor, shattering the glass and spreading milk and little cereal bits all over the floor. So instead, after cleaning up his mess, he left the house to go out to eat, only to realize, seconds later, that he left his wallet in the house. With that, as he reached his house, he found that he had locked the door, _and left his keys sitting on the kitchen counter_.

He ended up smashing the window with a rock, glad that his dad didn't install that burglar alarm yet, and slicing his arm from wrist to elbow. He had cursed severely and wrapped a towel around his arm when he couldn't find the gauze quickly. Then he realized he had to get rid of the towel, so when he actually found the gauze and wrapped his arm properly, he found his dad's lighter and set it on fire, and accidentally dropped it on his foot, burning it slightly. After putting the towel out, he had been reminded of how hungry he was and grabbed his wallet. He groaned when he saw a little note that said Yuzu was going to by some medical supplies for the clinic and was going to use his money, leaving him no choice but to go to the bank.

After getting to his bank, he had learned that there was a robbery at_ his exact bank_, and that his account had been swiped of all pay in it, leaving him as broke as the smashed bowl from earlier that morning. And so, with hours upon hours of everything going wrong, he wasn't so surprised when he ran into his ex-best friend when his father took him and the twins out for dinner. Okay, that's a lie.

His father had insisted, crying every time he said 'no', so what was he supposed to do? He had finally agreed and gotten changed into more appropriate clothing. His father got the girls changed and herded the group into the car, driving off to some random restaurant on the outskirts of town. When they had arrived and were seated, who should be their waiter other than the man he'd been hiding from for the past five years? He immediately bolted away from the table, not paying attention to the shock on his family's and the waiter's faces when he did so abruptly.

His breathing was hard and fast by the time he reached the back alley, the left over waste in the dumpster beside him irritating his nose. Tears stung at his eyes when he remembered the 'Incident' that happened all those years ago. He bit his lip, and a small, barely audible, sob left his lips unbidden.

**

* * *

-SH-**

Shiro stood in shock as he watched the orange-haired man walk out of the restaurant he worked part-time on Fridays. He swallowed thickly clearing his thoughts as he schooled his expression to a look of indifference (_he's been doing that a lot – hiding his emotions._) as he took the remaining customers' orders. But Ichigo's expression had shocked him as well: hurt, surprise and forgiveness were some of the emotions he could decipher in those three seconds that they'd made eye contact.

On his break, he went out to find the elusive man, checking every back way for even a glimpse of the man again. He wanted things to go back to the way they were; messing around, not a care for the world, and just having a good time with his friends. It was his fault, however indirectly, that their rag-tag group of freaks split up Senior Year of high school. By saying all he did to the redhead, he destroyed the little 'Solar System' they had, blowing up the ridiculously colored sun they all orbited around. He sighed when he had to get back to work, a sound causing his ears to ring uncomfortably, just like that unfortunate day.

_Someone was crying, and it was painful to hear such tortured sobs._

But he wasn't stupid enough to go check. Knowing the places around his secondary work place, it was probably some victim of some kind of crime crying over some thing useless.

_Weaklings. The lot of them._

But then again, he thinks, Ichigo came out this way a few moments ago. Maybe it was seconds, maybe minutes or hours. He didn't know, and he didn't bother to risk the time he was losing pay to find out. He had more important things to attend to.

_**But if he had stayed longer, he would have found the one he was looking for, acting out of the usual and crying like a pregnant whore.**_

**

* * *

-KI-**

He never truly understood the things he did. Coming out of that alley with red eyes wasn't what he was aiming for tonight. He knew his family was still eating in that dingy cafe, and he knew that the pale man that had disrupted his once calm and monotonous life was back there as well. He'd left, gathering his papers from his family's home along with what few belongings he'd brought with him, and gone out of the town to Tokyo to stay with one of his friends, a violent midget of a person.

They'd met in University over in America, glad to find another person of Japanese ethnicity. Countless arguments and physical harm on his part had brought them closer than a tightly-knit family of three. Her brother had disliked him at first, thinking he was just like the rest of the male population trying to get in on the family money. When the stoic man had asked his interest in the raven-haired woman, he'd told him it didn't lie with the female gender of their species. After that, he'd learned her brother was like him, interested in the same sex.

_It was quite interesting watching Rukia find out her brother was fucking her childhood friend, Abarai Renji, one night._

He arrived there by train, having left a note for his family saying he had remembered that his plane back to the states left in an hour. (What a lie, he thought bitterly. If it was on paper, he could come up with a liable fib, but out loud, he couldn't do it. Others have told him his eyes are too expressive.) He'd called Rukia to tell her he was staying there for the few days he had left in Japan. She'd given him the affirmative, saying that she was still stuck in America training her models to listen to the photographer and to be quiet when he entered the house, knowing that Byakuya and Renji were probably at it again.

He smiled at the thought of disturbing them, an image of him knocking on their door with no answer and dealing with them during the aftermath when Renji would no doubt be hungry and exit the room as nude as the day he was born only to find Ichigo there already with dinner made and a smirk on his face.

_The thought chased away all other, momentarily making him forget about the white-haired wonder that made him feel like such a school girl._

And he was right on target with his thoughts, everything playing out like he thought it would. Only instead of smirking, he was sitting there with a look of indifference, unknowingly copying his albino crush. He insisted that they start using a gag to quiet down their sounds, saying that Rukia had warned him when he had called earlier that he may not be getting any sleep tonight.

And when he had finally gone to the guest room-made-his room, sleep was the first thing that took his consciousness away from him.

_And it wasn't the restful kind, either._

_

* * *

It was this dream again. He remembered it every time he noticed anything that was even minutely similar to the actual incident. It would always start off the same, him sulking down by the river where his mother was killed protecting him. He had been 9 at the time. Now he was 11, two years older, and ten years wiser. He was still small for his age, having not had a good night's sleep in the whole two years since her death. A group of older kids surrounded him, making comments about his hair, and how he lost his 'Mommy'. That no one cared for him._

_He knew it wasn't true; Karin, Yuzu and his dad worried about him for the longest of times, afraid he might break down and start crying once all the stress was too much. He just sat there in the mud, ignoring them until a voice shouted at the punks to get lost._

_It was his first fist fight, and with the help of Shiro, they'd won._

_Then it would translate to Him and Shiro fighting against the punks that were picking on Chad for his size. It retold the promise the three of them had made, 'Use your fists for me, and I'll use mine for you.'_

_And then it ended with that day, Senior Year._

_He'd remember the clammy feeling he had as he nervously asked Shiro to meet him on the roof after school ended. His relief when the pale teen had accepted. He remembered how his mouth went dry, his voice shaking as he told his friend he cared about him more than he thought he had, how he had tried to keep them from splitting apart after the disapproving look the albino had given him. In the end, his sharp words and hateful glare broken him to pieces, resulting in him breaking down for the first time and crying as soon as the door closed behind the man._

Ichigo jolted up, his breathing hard, his heart pounding and moisture gathering on his skin and in the corners of his eyes. He tried his hardest to calm his breathing, his breaths coming in short, fast and raspy. He shutter as the cool night air breathed against his sweat-soaked skin, chilling it and sending goosebumps along the length of his arms and legs. His blanket lay helplessly across the foot of the bed, his pillow thrown against the opposite wall.

He gulped in the air greedily, clambering out of the bed and down the hall to the kitchen for a calming drink of water.

_Eight cups and one trip to the bathroom later, and he was still shaken up by his dream– no, memory._

Changing into a pair of sweatpants and a loose-fitting Tee, Ichigo set out around the neighborhood he considered his third home. He reminded himself to breathe evenly, thoughts straying from the memory to how he would set his next magazine up. He was lucky enough to get more than 3 weeks at a time to get the month's edition out and published.

He ran by different kinds of houses, some larger than others. The street lights illuminated the dark night, and the air was a refreshing wake up call. Then his surroundings changed, not that he noticed, and suddenly all the grand houses changed to tacky looking apartment buildings. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, finally taking a glance at his surroundings.

When he looked up at the sky, something in one of the windows caught his eye. Focusing on that pane, he gasped when he realized he was standing in front of _his_ apartment building.

_And that speck of white was just watching him with a look of equal shock._

**

* * *

-SH-**

Coming home at 3 a.m. wasn't unusual for him. He was glad it was the weekend, more than likely the next day was going to be spent sleeping in until 4 in the afternoon. Zangetsu strolled over to him, 'meow'ing and nudging his head against a shoe covered foot. Shiro closed his door, toed off his shoes and padded into the kitchen in just his socks. Pouring a bowl of the dry cat food Zangetsu liked, Shiro sat down next to the cat and slid his hand through the sleek black fur.

"I saw Ichi at work today, 'Getsu. He's grown into a fighter, from what I saw. His hair got longer too, and he seemed to be a couple inches shorter than me now. He ran away before I could say anything though, so that kinda sucks that I didn't get to speak with him. What should I do, 'Getsu? I want that friendship back, but I don' wanna be friends with a fag. Jesus, I'm ranting to my cat! I need to get laid." he grumbled, glancing out the window that was right next to the breakfast bar.

For a crappy looking building, the apartments were quite well-kept. His floor never had any problems, and the building owners, an always smiling couple, always came to make sure that everything was running smoothly. His apartment was the size of a small two bedroom, two bath house. It had a lounge room, the kitchen connecting with a small walk-way between the bar and the wall, the main bedroom with the master bathroom (his room), a guest room, and the hallway bathroom. The layout allowed him a lot of space to put his things, a couch sitting in the middle of the lounge, two armchairs and a coffee table surrounding it, a TV in front of it and a tall standing lamp in the far corner. There were three stools (although he only used _one_) sitting at the breakfast bar.

Sighing, he got up to close the blinds, stopping when a flash of orange caught his eyes.

"Well check it out, 'Getsu." he murmured to himself, staring at the flaming runner, "We got ourselves a running berry."

Zangetsu meowed, hopping up on the window sill and staring down at the orange-head that stared back up at them, unblinkingly.

_What an interesting way to begin a new day._

* * *

_**Ending AN:**_ So here's Chapter 2! It's short as well, but it is longer than Chapter 1! That counts, right? Anyway, Shiro and Ichi meet! I'm not too good at drawing things out, so I might go back and revise this once the whole thing is done and draw it out longer. But for now, all I can do is try to make my deadlines. So yay, again, and review._  
_


	3. My Apologies

_**A.N. **_After a year of hardships and pain, I think I'm ready to come back to fanfiction again. Sorry to my loyal followers who have been kind enough to keep reviewing my stories despite having not been updated at all. Now that I'm back, I'll try to get my ass in gear.

Problem is, I can't remember most of the plots I had for my stories. Most have probably noticed that I never really start out with a plot, and kind of work my way from there until I get smacked in the face with inspiration.

Which means it's time for rewrites. As such, I'm marking all my 'Originals' as completed, and completely re-doing them. No more PWPs, unless otherwise stated. It's been difficult for me this past year, and I think I can tell what happened if someone wishes to know. However, it's been a real eye opener, and I've realized I've been really immature with not working out what I'm writing first before just... typing.

I'll most like start a story dump for the things that I just type, if you wish to read that.

Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read through this. As a reward, I'll copy-paste what I had written for Chapter 6 of my crossover, Strawberry Basket, below for those of you who have read it, and wish to know why Ichigo was suddenly taken into her Inner World.

Karry-chan

* * *

**Now! In Strawberry Basket!**

**_Chapter 6:_**

Ichigo groaned when she came to, glancing around herself with confusion. Sideways... blue... buildings...! She was in her Inner World! She cursed, rather loudly, and turned around quickly, watching for her Hollow.

**"Calm down, Queen. Season's over."** the pale man sighed, gold-on-black eyes gazing at her with controlled fury. She sighed in relief, taking her time to try and pin-point what brought her here.

"If it wasn't you, and it wasn't Zangetsu... who pulled me in?" she asked wearily, stepping closer to her Hollow when she couldn't feel the reassuring weight of Zangetsu's blade on her back.

**"No clue, but once you appeared, Old man ****_dis_****appeared. I don't know where he went to..."** Shirosaki grumbled, glaring at a flare of reiatsu in the distance. Wait. _What!_ Ichigo glanced towards the flare, pulling her Hollow in that direction.

"Let's go check that out, it's not right if you and I are here and Zangetsu has the same signature." she murmured. Shiro 'tch'ed as he rolled his two-toned eyes.

**"Yeah, sure, go ****_towards_**** the mysterious pressure that might try to kill us. Smart Queen, smart."** Ichigo growled, slapping the Hollow upside the head.

"Shut it you. And when did _you_ become _logical_?" Shiro smirked at the question, squeezing the strawberry's ass. Ichigo gasped as she swiped at him, face burning like the inner inferno she had in her eyes.

**"Since I jacked off to the thoughts of ****_actually_**** getting you to agree to mate."** he chuckled, making a motion that had her reeling in disgust.

"Of course, only I could get the perpetually horny, perverted Hollow. No one else! Only me." Shiro gasped, clutching his heart in mock pain. The reiatsu flare seemed closer, as if they were walking **_(well, jumping building to sideways building)_** to the same point.

**"Oh, Ichi, you wound me so! And right when I thought I had finally gotten a heart, you tear it to pieces!"** he cried before laughing his warbling laugh. Ichigo scoffed, hopping to the next building when she bumped into something. Er, correction – some_one_.

"Oi!" Ichigo called, pissed off that someone had bumped into her in her... Inner... World... "Dude, what the fuck!" she yelped, stumbling back into Shirosaki. "How the hell is he here?" she screamed, looking at the man clad in white. Brown hair styled back with a lone strand sitting between equally chocolate eyes. An unnerving smile sat upon his lips as he watched the two interact. "This is... But I... How...? This isn't possible!" the orange-haired girl stuttered. Shiro pulled his black-clothed Inverted Zangetsu from his back, one arm wrapped protectively around his master.

**"This ain't funny. How are you even here? We killed you!"** he hissed to the man.

**"Aizen."** The man smirked.

-Kyo-

Watching her form toss and turn was... aggravating to say in the least. How no matter what we did, she never woke up. Although, she was muttering 'no, not him' every so often. Talking in her sleep? Mr. Kurosaki seemed unsettled by this, but I wonder why? Was it not normal for her to do that? I guess I don't know her as well as I thought. Despite that, I'm going to try harder to understand her, so things like this won't happen again.

"Kurosaki-san..." Shigure called from the door. The three of us turned around to face him, eyes wide. "Can I talk to you," he gave Yuki and I a look, "alone, if possible?" Mr. Kurosaki nodded as he got up, giving us the same look that screamed 'stay here'. After he and Shigure walked away, Yuki glanced over at Ichigo and sighed.

"If this continues on, the stress of this will definitely make us change." I nodded, silent and not going off on the rat like I normally do. There really isn't anything we could say at a time like this. Ichigo twitched, and anyone else would have missed it, because it was so quick. Her eyes were screwed shut, as if she were in pain. Her lips formed a straight line, pressed together so tight they turned white.

* * *

_I know what you're thinking. "I waited a year for this?" I'm sorry, very, very sorry for not finishing any of my stories. As I said before, a lot has happened in the past year, and finishing up stories that I couldn't even remember what I was thinking before..._

_I ask that you please wait a little longer for the revisions to come out. Hopefully, they'll be better worded than the originals._

_Matta ne, min'na._

_~Karry-chan_


End file.
